yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyoshi Nomi
Miyoshi Nomi is a second-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Miyoshi wears the default uniform and black stockings. She wears a small blue necklace and dangly star earrings. She has blue hair that's fading into teal up in a bun. She has sea-green eyes. Personality Miyoshi is a Coward. If she witnesses a murder, she will beg the murderer to spare her, before running home. She will not call the police. She will cover her face if there's a camera. Miyoshi is aloof, greedy and brutally honest (although she doesn't realize it). She is easily bored and not very creative. Due to this, she is lazy and not willing to do anything. She is very abstract and smart. She never has to put much effort to get things right. She is dependent on other people due to low self-confidence. She is easily exploitable, expendable, and gullible, not to mention always sleepy. She subconsciously believes that she was born to serve, and although she's trying to get out of that mindset, it certainly shows. She harbors a massive amount of guilt if she doesn't do something right. She is rather clingy, usually saying yes to any request to get people to stay. She is compliant and well-mannered, as well as quiet, often letting others speak before her. Calling people up in the middle of the night just to chat is not a rare thing for her. She is non-rebellious, choosing to just live with unfair rules instead of trying to change them. She absolutely detests religion, often trying to turn people into atheists. She doesn't care about anyone else's beliefs on the matter, believing that religion is inferior to science. This is the one of the few times where she is willing to work for change. Despite all of this, she is optimistic and very lucky. She sees the good in people even when it's not there, and will always try to make sure that they are happy. Backstory She was born into a religious cult. Up until she was in her final year of middle school, she was homeschooled by said cult, being taught to be submissive, never question authorities, and stay withing a certain bloodline. It was the middle of her vacation when someone tipped the police off and shut the whole thing down. Miyoshi was put into the foster care system until she was adopted by a young girl named Akari Nomi. After about a year of living with her, Miyoshi started to develop feelings for Akari. She isolated herself from society, trying to rid herself of them. She refused to go to school and was eventually admitted to a mental asylum. She was expelled from her school, and was sent to Akademi, the only good alternative in her area, at the end of her first year. She was constantly overlooked, even by some of the teachers (which was a problem during attendance). The few people that did manage to notice her were the bullies and the delinquents. She got over her crush on Akari and developed one on Gaku Hikitsuri. They eventually started going out. Relationships Akari Nomi: The girl who adopted her. They live together and are very close. Gaku Hikitsuri: Her boyfriend. They are very close. Umeji Kizuguchi: Umeji doesn't really like her. Musume Ronshaku: They hate each other. Trivia * She is a vegan. * Her favorite game is Pokemon LeafGreen. Her favorite Pokemon is Raichu. * Her favorite food is honey on toast. * She is in Classroom 2-2. Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Heteroflexible Category:Coward Category:Second Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:No Club